


Of trickery and love confessions

by el_gilliath



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-27
Updated: 2011-03-27
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:02:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_gilliath/pseuds/el_gilliath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve thinks Danny is gone forever, and that scares him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of trickery and love confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the After-Holidays Prompt Fest. My prompt was; 23.) Danny goes back to Jersey for a visit, but Steve thinks he's gone back for good. So he flies to Jersey and declares his love in front of Danny's entire family. (Bonus points if Kono and Chin knew it was only a visit, but didn't tell Steve because they wanted him to tell Danny he loves him)

The first time Chin says it; Steve’s heart skips a beat. The second time he says it, it threatens to stop altogether. Steve is inclined to let it.

”Danny did what?!?”  
“He went home brah”  
“He went home. To Jersey”  
“Yeah”  
“For how long?”  
“Don’t know”

The rational part of Steve’s brain tries to tell him that there is no way Danny went home to Jersey for good, considering Grace is still on the island. But then he remembers that Grace is not on the island, she’s in England with her mom and Stan, and she won’t be back until September. So the chance that Danny went home to Jersey at least until September is a good one, considering it’s only July. And that scares him. Because if Danny remembers just how much he loves Jersey as opposed to Hawaii, especially since Hawaii is part of the reason he lost his brother… Well he’s pretty sure he won’t come back.

“When did he leave?”  
“He left this morning, around 9. Said he tried to call you but you didn’t pick up, and he had a flight to catch. He told us to say goodbye Boss”  
“No way is this goodbye. Chin, book me a flight, I’m going after him” Steve says with a finality in his voice, and turns around to stride out of the office. Never once noticing the twin smirks on Chin and Kono’s face, or the fistbump they exchange as Chin brings up the already ordered flight ticket to Newark Airport.

\--------

Steve spends the entire flight thinking about what he’s going to say, how he’s going to convince Danny to come back to Hawaii with him. He knows that there are things about Hawaii that Danny loves, even if he won’t admit it, and Steve knows he’s one of them. The thing between them has never been explored beyond hugs and a few kisses but that’s only because of time constraints, not because they didn’t want too. The looks, the touches, the way they tease and snark at each other… Steve knows what it all means, knows his feelings for Danny. And though they’ve never talked about it, besides ‘not now’, Steve knows Danny feels the same. Otherwise he would never let him hang around when he has Grace. But he also knows that with Grace being gone, Danny’s reasons for staying in Hawaii aren’t there anymore. And after the shit that went down with his brother, Steve knows that Danny is hurting. He knows that Danny is having a hard time with the image of the brother he knew, and the criminal he became. He came to Hawaii as Danny’s brother, and he left as a criminal. It might be irrational, but Danny partly blames the island for it, sees it every time he goes anywhere near the Hilton, or the airport. But he also knows that even if all of that is true, Danny will probably come back when Grace does but Steve doesn’t want to spend three months without Danny. Can’t spend three months without him, not after having him by his side, in his life, in his heart, for 6 months. The loud, bitching haole who makes him smile and laugh and want to do crazy things, all so Danny will rant and rave at him, because to Steve, that is when Danny is at his best.

He thinks about every reason on the flight, he thinks about every reason as he gets off the flight, he thinks about every reason as he gets into a cab, and he thinks about every reason until he’s standing on the porch outside where Danny’s mom lives, where he’s hoping that Danny himself is.

\---------

The last thing Danny expects to find when he opens the door is Steven McGarett standing on his mother’s porch. Now Danny is not a liar, which is why he can’t say that he’s surprised because god knows Steve has done crazier things than suddenly showing up in New Jersey, but he didn’t expect it all the same. As for the reason _why_ Steve is standing on his mother’s porch, that’s a whole ‘nother story.

“Steven. Why on God’s green earth are you standing on my mother’s porch. In Jersey. When you should be in Hawaii catching criminals and almost getting yourself blown up on a daily basis. Why?”  
“They told me you left” Steve answers, and Danny can’t fathom why such a look of misery comes over Steve’s face just because Danny left for a weekend to go home and celebrate his mother’s birthday.

“I don’t want you to leave. I know everything with your brother was hard, and I know it hurt you when Rachel took Grace with her to England, but you can’t leave Danny, I don’t want you to move back to Jersey”  
“What?”  
“I thought Hawaii was beginning to feel like home to you” Steve continues, not even registering the look of surprise on Danny’s face “I thought _I_ was beginning to feel like home. I know we haven’t talked yet about how we feel but I thought we had something going. Something we we’re both going to enjoy exploring”  
“Steven-”  
“The thing is; I’m in love with you” Steve still continues, and Danny’s look of surprise changes to fond amusement. Whomever though Steve would be so good at ranting? “I’ve been in love with you for a while now, and the thought of you not coming back to Hawaii… I don’t like it. Who’s going to tell me I’m being stupid when I go in without backup, or yell at me for teaching Kono how to be a kickass Ninja, or snark at me when I drive the Camaro too fast on dirt roads if you’re not there. No one is, because there is no one like you. I don’t even let Mary bitch at me the way you do, and she’s my sister. I’m in love with you, and you can’t move back to Jersey, I won’t let you”

There’s a stunned silence at the end of Steve’s speech, before a female voice pipes in “I told you something was going on with Danny and the SEAL ma”. Which is when Steve looks past Danny into the living room and sees a whole bunch of people, probably Danny’s sisters with husbands and kids, as well as someone who just has to be Danny’s mother.

“Shut up Diane” Danny says with a grin, which only grows bigger when he sees Steve blushing beet red in embarrassment. Who even knew Super SEAL could blush? “Steven. I’m here, in New Jersey, to celebrate my mother’s birthday. Now I’m guessing that Chin and Kono told you I was leaving, obviously they didn’t tell you that I’m flying back to Hawaii on Sunday, or I doubt you would be here. I’m not leaving Hawaii, and I’m not leaving you. Jersey will always be home for me, nothing you say or do will change that. But you’re right; Hawaii is becoming home. You’re becoming home, which is why I’m not moving back to Jersey. Though I would have preferred if we had this conversation in private instead of in front of my whole family. My sisters are never going to let this one go” Danny says before he puts his hand behind Steve’s neck and pulls his head down, minutely shaking his head in amusement before he presses his lips to Steve’s. As kisses go, it’s fairly innocent, but the meaning behind it speaks loud and clear to the both of them, as well as the people hooting behind them. When they pull back, Danny’s face morphs into a shit eating grin, and Steve can’t help but feel a little intimidated.

“Now come in Super SEAL, you’re about to meet the family”.

And as Steve gets pulled into meeting a whole bunch of Williamses, he can’t help but wonder if he should kick Chin and Kono’s asses when he gets back to Hawaii. Or give them a raise.

THE END


End file.
